


Just Lovers

by CalypsoMoonLace



Series: just friends, just lovers. [1]
Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Canon LGBTQ Female Character, F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:51:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoMoonLace/pseuds/CalypsoMoonLace
Summary: Lynn tells Marlene how she feels, and it goes better than she wanted it to go.





	Just Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted a better ending to this lmao

"Marlene!"

Walking out of the mess hall, one last piece of Dauntless cake in hand, Marlene looked up from the ground. She saw Lynn waving her arms franticly, with a small yet forced smile on her face. Marlene ran up to her, and she noticed that she looked anxious and... Afraid? Lynn afraid? Not something you see often.

"Marlene," Lynn said, desperately almost out of breath. "I have something to tell you."

"Uh, okay," Marlene answered, confused. What could this be about? Is something bothering her? Is someone in danger? With Lynn, it could anything.

"Um, let's go somewhere private"

Private? Was it really this bad? Marlene was so used to the Lynn that was always yelling and laughing, not this scared, fragile Lynn that looks like she was in danger, and she is actually scared.

Lynn ushered her into an empty closet and turned around, not meeting Marlene's eyes.

"Marlene..."

"What? What's wrong? Who's going to die?"

A small smile across Lynn's face at her answer. But then her face changed back to its somber expression.

"Marlene, ever since I was small, I knew I was different from everyone else." Different? Was she... Divergent?

Lynn continued, "But I didn't know why, or how. But now I do. One day I realized, 'Hey, it's Marlene, she's cute', and it sort of blossomed from there. I love you, Marlene, and not just as friends."

Oh.

Marlene's mouth was wide open with shock. 

“If you hate me, it’s fine-“

“I don’t hate you,” Marlene looked softly into Lynn’s eyes. She grabbed her hands and squeezed.

Lynn could hardly register Marlene’s lips on hers.

All of the sudden, it was over, and Lynn wished it wasn’t.

“I want to be with you.”

Their foreheads were touching, eyes gazing at the other’s.

Marlene smiled.

“Me too.”


End file.
